


Esaelym

by NotTheKnightofTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asylum, Esaelym, F/F, F/M, JohnxDave - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pepsicola, RosexJade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheKnightofTime/pseuds/NotTheKnightofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is not real. It never happened. Homestuck never happened. Trolls don't exist. Skaia and Alternia aren't real places. And John, Dave, Rose, and Jade were never convinced of that. So their parents threw them in the AA (Alternia Asylum). And now that they are there together, they have things to do. But... are they really living in the world they think they are? Or are they being held from stopping the Condesce in her prime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hello Homestuck fandom! *holds smile for a while, then looks down and kicks the ground* ... I apologize to anyone who finds this fic god awful... (that will probably be every single person who reads this). I’m probably doing this all wrong already *dear god*. But in advance, the character’s chum handles will be their codenames for the staff of the asylum, and this fic gets a little graphic (#FYIalert). Anyway, let’s all just sit back, put on our non-existant toleration pants, and take our headache. But, yeah, this is Esaelym.))

ectoBiologist [EB] joined the chat.

 They walked the restricted and disoriented boy into the social room. The brown haired, buck-toothed boy’s jacket is worn but still holding. The boy had lost his glasses which had lain over his now bare, blue eyes, as they did not make it to the institution with him. It just so happens that it’s that boy’s 13th birthday. But it’s only today that he will gain a stable enough grip on reality to find out his name. His name is John Egbert, and a few months ago he was admitted into the Alternia Asylum for the Juvenile, (AA) stuck right on the edge of Canada. He and the other inmate’s parents decided Ottawa was far enough away from them, so they wouldn’t ever again have to deal with their children’s incomprehensive behaviorisms.

 Not many people knew John’s story, how his father found him that day and how he got to where he was at this point, but anyone that did wished they didn’t. He’d played a... "game." This "game" was called SBURB, an adventuring game which John had played with a few people he met online. On beginning the game, John started acting strangely, but still seemed to know where he was, home. But a few days passed, and John’s mind drifted farther and farther away. Soon John was never able to take his eyes off his computer screen. But on the rare occasion that he could peel his eyes from the screen, they were stapled to his PDA. And at one point, John had actually tried to staple his PDA to his eyes, claiming to have been able to combine his glasses and his PDA using some strangely named machine.

 He would hardly ever come down to dinner; it was only ever-so-often that his father actually made dinner for someone other than himself. But the few times John ever tried to encounter his Dad, he would do these strange things, looking around at lands that are not there.

 But that was only on rare occasion. One day, his Dad decided to step in, curious of what John was doing in his time holed up in the cave upstairs. He pushes the door aside and looks into the room to find his son, but instead finds a psychologically mutated carcass feeding on a pie filled with car oil, urine stains sprayed across one corner, strange names and card suit symbols spread across another. And as he stared at the shell of whatever of his son that remained, blood flows from his mouth. He drove him to the hospital, and from there the nut house. And this is where he had been rotting ever since

End of Chapter One: Origins

 


	2. Nowadays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John begins intermingling with new people, as well as others in the social room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Oh, you’re back. Yay! Uh this is Chapter Two of Esaelym. If you hate it then I really want to know what you think is wrong with it (unless you just straight up hate any of the ships included in this fic or just disagree with the plot, that’s when you save it for...never.) If it gets non-canon or I’m writing out of character let me know in review! But while I write the characters’ speech, I have decided I will be writing using their quirks. But, other than that, try and enjoy! (In other words, have your Ibuprofen ready.) *Runs away))

 So now, here John Egbert rests, in the very nut house he toiled in for months now. He remains sitting in the chair, next to a guy with shades, strait-jacketless. He looks left, to a blank space. They are only two of the five in the room. He looks to the further circle beside the shades guy. A brunette chick with buck teeth next to a blonde girl and a guy with unkempt black hair, scowling like life couldn’t suck more. In the control booth, a stout man leans back in his chair, eyes wandering around the room. He looks down at the screen containing the Social and Company Room Occupant List (SCROL). It reads:

** Social/Company Room Occupant List **

Viewing chat log of February 9th, 2009.

-ectoBiologist [EB] joined the chat.

-turntechGodhead [TG] joined the chat.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] joined the chat.

-gardenGnostic [GG] joined the chat.

-carcinoGenetisist [CG] joined the chat.

** View chat log from yesterday, February 8th, 2009. **

 The black line blinks away and back, away and back. Just staring him in the face, waiting for the astute man’s next set of words. He looks back to the group, spotting John staring. John looks away quickly, looking at his jacket, then around to the people of the group. He studies them further, noticing that the other blonde does not have a jacket on either. _I wonder how they got that freedom._ He thinks to himself lightly, staring at both fair haired teenagers. The shaded one turns his head, John turns back, worried he might do something because of the way John was looking at him.

 "You’re wondering why I’m wearing shades aren’t you." He says to John. _So he isn’t stupid._ John turns his head back to the boy, "Yes." He responds. "I’m never taking these shades off. They tried to take them off me and I almost had to put that sucker in his place." _So, life story time I assume?_ "Oh... Well, if you don’t mind me asking... well, what happened?" "It took them three whole darts to get me off him, but he learned his lesson. The guy tries to walk in my room and take off my shades to see my eyes, you know, do some stupid ass tests, I said ‘You’d fuck off now if you knew what would happen if you even tried to take my shades off.’ But the dumb shit comes at me anyway, and I let loose on his ass.

 "I punched the shit eater in the face and punched and punched and kept punching until the fucker fell to the ground, then I kicked him kicked him until the guards came in and shot me. I woke up again on a table in a blank room, a different one. There was a man sitting in a chair, across the room from me. He asked me what I wanted; I told him ‘The glasses stay on.’ And it pretty much became rule."

 "Wow, that’s awesome. I’m impressed." John smiles. "But how did you and... that girl over there get the privilege of not having to wear your jackets?" Dave sighs and looks up at the booth. "Oh, simple good behavior." John looks up in disbelief. "What? I’ve been in here for months now and I haven’t even had that chance! How long does it take to earn that?""About half a year. Don’t worry; you don’t have that much longer. You know how many months you been here for?" John, in concentration, looks back down. "Uh, no, I don’t." Dave pauses. "Well, you don’t have that long, I’m sure." Dave finally answers. "Oh! My name is John by the way! John Egbert." "Dave... Strider." John smiles, happy now that he’s finally made a friend, although he gets a strong feeling that the way they were introduced was pretty... cliché. John exhales, satisfied, and turns back to Dave, who looks up to meet his gaze. "You know, I think I could pull some strings and maybe let them get you out of that trap early."

 

 

>  End of Chapter Two: Nowadays

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So... dat chapter two tho... I hope my writings didn’t affect your assorted medical conditions too horribly. But finally, after about a month and a half or so, I finally sat down and decided ‘I’m finishing this shit.’ But uh... if any of you PepsiCola shippers are in the market for a good JohnxDave fic, my Dad wrote one. It’s called “Chevrolet” although it’s semi-sadstuck. But I’m not so positive about how far the sadness goes because I haven’t finished it myself yet, but it’s really well thought out and it’s got a great plot line, a very stable story. I highly suggest it. So, I hope, if you liked it, you will continue and read on to the third chapter. Thanks for reading, again! 
> 
> -Joel))

**Author's Note:**

> ((So, Chapter One is going to be the shortest chapter upon present knowledge, but if you find it moderately amusing and decide to show another individual who has sold their soul to Hussie, this is your preview. Also, the first four or five chapters will be entered quite possibly in order by day. So, like, today I entered Chapter One: Origins, tomorrow I’ll enter Chapter Two: Nowadays. But don’t hold me to it because the house I live in doesn’t have Wi-Fi! But, other than that, the fic was horrible wasn’t it? Well, read on if you care…
> 
> -Joel))


End file.
